One and Only
by purplebass
Summary: Little one shot on what happened after Chuck and Blair left the Casino post 5x24. What did Chuck answer her?


Once the games were over, it was time to get a little serious.

He had avoided to answer her back in the hall where all the tables were located. He had just said that he would keep playing with her but he didn't actually add anything more.

Chuck had briefly looked at her every once in a while at the green spot. He had exchanged glances with her and after a whole hour of playing together, she could say he was still confused and with his mind elsewhere.

She had had the effect she wanted. He wasn't expecting her at all.

As they closed their last game with success, he grabbed her hand and he started to walk fast, making her wonder where the hell was he going. But she didn't complain. She didn't oppose as he walked faster and faster until they reached the elevator that lead to the suites.

She caught him glare at the people who were inside already; he seemed not to like the presence of other people. This made Blair giggle inside, she liked this. She thought he wanted to be alone with her very soon, that he perhaps wanted to talk and he needed a private place to do so.

Chuck didn't let go of her hand while they were inside the elevator. The people started to get out as soon as they reached the highest floors, and this made her sigh with relief. The moment they would really be alone was getting closer.

As the elevator went up floor by floor, he was meticulously looking at the counter on the right, seeming to get more anxious as they moved.

Finally, the elevator stopped at their floor. Blair couldn't believe they were arrived.

He still held her hand but this time he didn't walk fast as before. He looked calmer now, relaxed. She could feel his agitation was gone.

They reached his room and he slid down the card to get in. He took her into the room and once they were alone and closed the door behind them, he started staring into her eyes as if he had never seen her before.

She wondered what would be his next move. She was ready to tell him something convenient to use as a conversation, but what he did caught her off guard.

The same way he unexpectedly took her away from the table where few minutes before they were betting on their future, he held her back and kissed her.

Blair's lips slowly touched his and seemed to begin to dance to his rhythm as he worked his tongue in. it was definitely a passionate kiss to start with, she decided. She hadn't thought he would be so quick to respond to her request in the hall and so soon.

They hadn't kissed each other since the night of the accident. It was a little strange to be so close again, and touching as lovers and not as friends. Yes, because that kiss didn't seem friendly to her. It seemed the greeting of someone who had been missed her for weeks, months... almost a year. She had let too much time pass and she was regretting that she didn't give him a chance when he wanted to be there for her when she sadly lost her baby.

In that exchange she could taste the burning desire he desperately had of creating a new and fresh bond of all-consuming affection towards her. The same feeling she felt about him.

She felt his hands on her back slowly making their way all over her body. Oh, she had missed those hands working on every inch of her skin. The same way she had contemplated his perfect lips going all the way on her mouth, as they exchanged their love through each other.

She had just missed Chuck, frankly.

When he finally found where to open her dress, he recoiled back a little. Blair sighed in response and he massaged his temples. He looked undecided, he was wavering.

She decided that he was possibly debating whether it was what she wanted or not. It was one of the first times he had done that since they had been together. It surprised her. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. She thought gestures were better than words to explain.

Blair took his hand and put it on her face. He turned to look at her then, with his mouth half open and his forehead wet because of the sweat. "When I said I was _all in_... I meant it. And I know you want me too, you don't need to say it Chuck. You just need to trust me now."

She brought his hand on her neck to all the way down the zipper of her dress and she helped him lower it down a little.

"I..." he whispered, then he cut himself off but he didn't remove his hands from where she put it. He seemed wordless. And no, he didn't answer back then either, but he decided to resolve his internal conflict in some other way.

She saw him biting his lip before he eventually kissed her again. This kiss looked more vehement than the first. She believed he was trying to let all the obvious feelings he still had inside of him, escape through his mouth. With his hand he finished unzipping her fiery orange dress until it gently got loose on her shoulder and let her arms getting rid of it.

The very moment her dress was off her chest, Chuck took a step back. She thought he wanted to take a peak at her body before she would definitely get off her gown for the night, but he initially didn't do it. Instead, he was the one helping her out of her tight dress.

After the expensive gown made Blair free, he contemplated her body from the way down to her face. She still had her lingerie on, but it was enough to get him excited about the rest.

They continued their undressing and kissing until she took him towards the bed and pushed him onto the furniture before she went on the top of him and kissed him once again.

Their rendezvous continued until they were both tired to even talk. But things had to be said, they couldn't leave them to the next morning.

She was lying in his hug on the big and comfortable bed of the Hotel in Montecarlo he was staying at. It didn't sound like a dream, they had been overseas before. It more seemed like a realization of a dream she had been having a lot before she went there.

She wanted to be with him and support him for the rest of their lives. She wanted to spend every single moment to enjoy their relationship, to live what they couldn't in the last two years.

"I have never felt more relaxed in my life" she commented and stroke a smile towards him.

He seemed looking at his bare feet. "That's because you weren't in my arms" he whispered, turning to smile at her. It was the first smile she had stole him that night.

She smiled and looked fascinated by his smirk. "But now I'm here, am I?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "This time you're all in."

"Technically, you were the one who got all in for a few times tonight" she winked at him.

"That's true." He smirked.

She shrugged and waited for him to say more. "Well, then..."

Chuck entangled his arm from behind her back and he got close to kiss her gently. It was brief but intimate. The kind of kiss that is not long but brings feelings along with itself. "I love you, Blair." He said with a deep but sweet voice, making her melt inside.

"I love you too" she said and then she kissed him quickly. "Actually I always did."

"I know" he said. "That's why I want to bet on us with you."

They kissed again, then. Both fortified by a new source of happiness... themselves. That night not only Blair and Chuck became Chuck and Blair again. They've also started from the foundation, from zero. They gave each other another chance to try joy and learn how it means being in a serious and special relationship as the one they've always had since the day they feel in love.

They showed that it doesn't matter in how many previous stories you get into. If you're destined to be with someone, eventually you will find your way back to each other.


End file.
